ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Creation
}} Creation is an elemental essence in the world of Ninjago, comprised of the four main elements: Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Earth, and the opposite of Destruction. It is dull gold in color, and corresponds with the Creation Dragon. It is the power Wu inherited from his father, originating from the dragons of the First Realm. Creation itself is rarely used on its own; however, the Ninja can use it with the Tornado of Creation, Master Wu can use it both with or without his Spinjitzu, and Lord Garmadon was able to use it with the Golden Weapons and Mega Weapon before it was destroyed. However, upon unlocking his own True Potential, Garmadon was able to gain access to his dormant element of Creation, utilizing it to create a large stone monster that would cause much chaos upon Ninjago City. Users' Abilities *'Materiokinesis' - The user can create and manipulate both organic and inorganic matter for multiple purposes. Using the four main elements (as demonstrated with the Tornado of Creation), materials and objects can be collected and combined to form a new object (which can be of great size, as demonstrated with the Tornado of Creation which built things like a massive ferris wheel out of bones, a gigantic slingshot, and the Ultra Sonic Raider). The user (or users) can, as Master Wu said while describing the Tornado of Creation, "create something, out of nothing." *'Materialization' - The user also can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing or create anything he or she wants, even souls or life, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements; the user has the power to make it a reality. **'Matter Creation' - The user can create any type of artificial, organic or inorganic matter from nothing, as well any object. **'Constructs Materialization' - Users can change anything into tools, objects, weapons, and other items and create structures/buildings of varying permanence. The users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. **'Matter Melding' - Users (or user) can cause separate and distinct items to combine into one new item. Some can fuse multiple different elements to make a one new. This ability can extend to morphing and reshaping existing matter on physical contact. **'Matter Alteration' - Users are capable of transmuting matter into different forms. They are capable to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of their choosing. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The user can manipulate and create the basic elements of nature (Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice), due to Creation being comprised of them. Notable Users *Dragons **First Spinjitzu Master ***Wu ***Garmadon (with the Mega Weapon and his True Potential) **Ninja (using the Tornado of Creation) Creatures *Elemental Creation Dragon *Firstbourne Dragon Notes *In the pilot, Wu performed actions that have been misconceived as genuine usage of Creation. In actuality, they were not. **He merely used Spinjitzu to change the Ninjas' clothing at super speed, when he first gave them their Ninja outfits, not created them.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/845251135803920385 **He appeared to have pulled a teacup from thin air as an example of what Creation could do, but he did not create the teacup.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/844995537195716608 *Beyond summoning his Dragon and his Spinjitzu, Wu has yet to canonically use Creation. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the reason Wu never uses Creation is because "power must be used with care. Wu is wise and knows not to over use."https://mobile.twitter.com/tommyandreasen/status/845356951655600128 *Contrary to popular belief, Creation is not an element—it is an elemental essence, like Destruction. *Creation originated in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, specifically being the main power of the Dragons of said realm. *When the Overlord became the Golden Master and had the power of the Four Golden Weapons, it is possible that he had the power of Creation. *The power of Creation can be credited as being able to create entire realms, as the First Spinjitzu Master demonstrated. Gallery GoldSpinjitzu.png|Creation Spinjitzu TornadoofCreation.png|Tornado of Creation Tornadoofcreation1.png|The Ninja using the Tornado of Creation 12Spinjitzu.png|Wu, alongside Lord Garmadon, using Spinjitzu GarmadonUsesTheMegaWeaponS2Ep2.jpg|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon to create WuDragon.png|Elemental Creation Dragon MoSEp77DragonCreationTale.png|The Dragons of the First Realm, with the power to create MoS84Creation.png|Garmadon creating the Colossi. MoS77Ninja.png References de:Schöpfung pl:Kreacja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Possession Category:Elemental Essences Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elements